


Empty

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn mourns for Boromir. Non-explicit slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The silver circle on my brow  
seems empty, for another set it here.  
There is a place beside me none but you may fill.

The cup of night is drained, and now  
my thirst is never slaked. My soul lies bare,  
untouched, a void inside me none but you can fill.

Do you know I kept my vow?  
Some words, a promise, all that I could give;  
The city that you loved uplifted, though you fell.

The coming dark holds promise now,  
for hidden there, if anywhere, you live,  
within that void made full, love, when you fell.


End file.
